


Favourite Things

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [71]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal Prompted for the <i>Favourite Food</i> Theme:  CSI: Miami/Enterprise, Horatio/Trip, peach cobbler</p><p>This is part of the universe created in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/539652">Paradise Found</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Things

Trip walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Horatio wearing nothing but shorts and an apron. "That's a good look for you," he said as he wrapped his arms around his lover and peeked over his shoulder to see what he was making. "You're making cobbler?"

Horatio shook his head and turned in Trip's embrace. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he said as he reached back to grab a damp cloth and wipe the grease off Trip's face.

"What did I do to warrant you making me peach cobbler?"

"I could cite any number of things, but I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Love you too," Trip said as he keened closer and gave Horatio a kiss.

"Not that I don't love you but you reek of diesel. Go take a shower."

"Guess the honeymoon's over?" Trip said as he gave Horatio one more kiss and pulled back.

Horatio turned and pointed at the cobbler, "Evidence to the contrary. Now go."

"Join me?"

"Go."

"Spoilsport."

"Do you want cobbler?"

Trip rubbed his chin a moment, obviously thinking about his choices. "That's a hard one. You, in the shower hard, or peach cobbler?"

"Get out," Horatio said with a laugh throwing the towel at Trip as the blonde back away. 'We can go swimming later."

"I like the sound of that. My favourite food and my favourite red head,wet."


End file.
